If Mischief Doesn't Heal, Then Who Does?
by summerlove-jls
Summary: Many times when Fury played a hunch, the gamble was great and the cost could have been high. Playing this hunch would only cost Fury a little bit of time and would possibly fill in a huge gap of information. Part 4 of my Mischief's Brood series.


AN: This is Part 4 of my Mischief's Brood series. Helpful to read the first 3 works in this series to really understand what is going on in this one. This one is significantly shorter than the other works in this series, but I think this one needed to be separate from the others. I have another fic lined up that is about the same length as the other previous installments and then I have a big one coming up on the horizon in which will involve Loki a lot. Thanks to everyone who has faved, followed, reviewed or just took the time to read. Follow me as an author to be sure that you get the latest installments in this series.

* * *

Fury sat behind his desk, his fingers steepled at his chin, deep in thought. He was processing the new information that was gained in his recent meeting with the Avengers. It was a normally scheduled meeting, but part of the discussion dealt with Loki's children that the Avengers, especially Clint Barton, had interacted with. Leave it to Stark to find a way to crash a dinner arrangement between Barton and his new "siblings". It was deemed that any information that they had shared during dinner was not told in a secretive confidence and could be shared. Stark, Banner and Barton recalled the things they had learned about the princes and queen.

The information that was gathered will be added to the file that Fury has started on each one of the Loki's progeny. But there was one piece of information that Fury had been continually rolling over in his mind since the meeting let out.

_Fenrir specialized in the healing arts._

Fury's instincts had saved his ass on too many occasions to count. His instincts told him this bit of information was too important to just dismiss as some alien prince's superpower. Fury recalled Barton's account of the first time he met Loki's children. Barton specified that as their meeting started, Fenrir began healing Loki. It wasn't identified what damages were done to the supposed god of mischief.

Loki had been the one to heal Barton when his pelvis was broke and his hands crushed beyond repair. Loki could be made available to heal Barton. He saw on the footage as the Queen of Helheim teleported the disgraced prince out of his prison cell and into Barton's room in Medical.

What would have happened if they could not have brought Loki to Barton's room? Would Fenrir have healed him?

Many times when Fury played a hunch, the gamble was great and the cost could have been high. Playing this hunch would only cost Fury a little bit of time and would possibly fill in a huge gap of information.

Fury sat up and logged into his computer. Sifting through the collection of secured files, he located the folder that contained the archived video footage of the medical wing of SHIELD headquarters in New York.

He located the video file for the day after the Battle of New York, camera location: Phil Coulson's hospital room. He began watching the video in fast forward; by the end the day's footage, nothing noteworthy had occurred. He opened the next day's file and began watching, fast forwarding through the day. Just as the previous day's footage, nothing noteworthy had occurred. Both days had their share of doctors and nurses checking in on Coulson as he laid in the hospital bed. He was in the equivalent of intensive care. They had prevented him from bleeding out. His heart had stopped beating, so technically Fury was right in saying that Coulson had died. The medics had kept working on him and were able to stimulate his heart enough to keep his blood circulating. His heart did restart but he was still in grave condition. It was possible that they would still lose him.

Fury began watching the video file for the third day after the Battle of New York. The morning nurse checked in on Coulson at the beginning of her shift. About an hour later the doctor on call made his way into Coulson's room during his rounds. All of this was the same as occurred the previous two days. An hour after the doctor left, another person entered Coulson's room. Fury stopped the fast forwarding of the video and played it at normal speed. There had been no observable change in Coulson's condition from Fury's point of view; this visit seemed to be out of the ordinary. This new person was dressed in normal SHIELD issued scrubs. He entered the room and closed the door. Fury paused the video feed and zoomed in on the newcomer, adjusting the pixilation and sharpness of the video. The clearer picture showed the man…early twenties, tall, shoulder length brown hair, extremely light brown eyes, skin a light shade of bronze, distinctive check bones.

"Son of a bitch." Fury said to himself as he shook his head.

Staring back at him on the screen was Fenrir Lokason.

Fury resumed the video.

Fenrir walked up to Coulson's bed and hovered his hands above the agent's body. He appeared to be in thought as his hands moved back and forth over the body of the nearly slain man.

Fenrir adjusted the blanket so that Coulson's gown-covered chest was exposed. He placed his hands on the man's chest and shimmering gold light engulfed his hands and seeped into Coulson's body. He waited a moment and then repeated the procedure; this time green light engulfed his hands before seeping into Coulson's body, just as the gold light had.

Fenrir recovered Coulson with the blanket and leaned down closer to his ear.

Fury turned the volume up so that he could catch anything that Fenrir said.

"You won't wake for a few more days. The healing is going to be accelerated but not instantaneous." Fenrir said and then stood up. He looked around the room and then bent back down to Coulson's ear. "You have to understand, my father isn't usually like this. A lot happened to him after he fell… A lot happened to him just _before_ he fell. You see, he didn't exactly fall…he let go. He's not going to accept any help, even though he needs it… He's been a good Papa. So _this…_" Fenrir gestured to Coulson's body. "_This_ I can fix for him."

Fenrir stood and walked over toward the door.

"Live well, Agent Coulson."

Fenrir walked through the door and down the hallway. He disappeared before he turned the corner.

Fury stopped the video feed.

He pulled up another file on the computer. On the screen was the medical report for Agent Phil Coulson. He scrolled through the document. He found the phrase toward the end of the page "Recovery Inexplicable". He used the strikethrough to cross out this phrase and entered below it "Healed by Fenrir Lokason" and referenced the video file that contained the footage.

He made a notation in the file he had on Fenrir and looked the summary sheets he had on each of Loki's children. He sat there for a while still contemplating what his next move should be with these kids. _Kids_ he thought to himself…_Kids_ _that had been alive longer than all of the Avengers, save Thor, and him combined._

He secured all of the files on his desk, logged off his computer and decided he would pay Coulson a visit and discuss the possibilities with him.


End file.
